The invention relates to a device for improving the functional characteristics of electric shavers of the type having a circular blade which effects its cutting by rotating in contact with a circular screen. These blades become dull as a result of repeated use. When dull they not only provide a slow and poor shave but they tend to leave a relatively high stubble. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,638, entitled SHARPENER FOR ELECTRIC SHAVERS, issued Feb. 3, 1976, I disclosed a means for sharpening rotary blades which utilizes the shaver motor as the means for powering the blade while in contact with an abrasive surface. The sharpening device disclosed in that patent has proven to be effective in sharpening the blade and thus materially improving the shaving quality of this type of electric shaver.
However, I have discovered that to make this type of electric shaver a truly effective shaving instrument it is necessary to sharpen both the blade and the screen against which the blade operates. By sharpening both the screen and the blade it has been found that the functional characteristics of the electric shaver are materially improved and can be maintained in improved condition. In fact, an electric shaver which has been conditioned by this invention is capable of delivering a shave which is of the quality and closeness of the best safety razor.